


Divine kisses

by angelus_domini



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Jealous Jensen, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus_domini/pseuds/angelus_domini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It also comes in handy, that actors in general are rather physical people. It's normal to hug and touch and sit in each other laps. No big deal.<br/>Add a couple of beers and some whiskey into the mix and everything's possible. What happens at a convention, stays at the convention."<br/>When Jensen finds Rob and Misha making out, he's not too happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divine kisses

There's always alcohol involved. Most convention weekends it's only a beer or two, some of those weekends kinda get out of control. It mostly depends on who is there, where they are and if there's something to celebrate or not. (They made a deal that when one of them got a job or it's a birthday or anything a like, some bottles of whiskey have to be brought).  
In europe they would always get wasted, that's what you do on vacation, right?  
It's a blast in general. They love conventions they really do. And those little greenroom or after-show-hotel-room parties are basically the best. Again, it highly depends on who is attending and some fellow coworkers are real partypoopers, but most of them get along well, really well.   
Who would've thought you'd find your best friend and soulmate in that super hot dude you never had a single scene with, but are forced to have a panel with and who apparently has the biggest case of stage fright ever and have to calm down before entering the stage.   
It also comes in handy, that actors in general are rather physical people. It's normal to hug and touch and sit in each other laps. No big deal.  
Add a couple of beers and some whiskey into the mix and everything's possible. What happens at a convention, stays at the convention.  
Sometimes it's those you dont expect though. Nobody wonders that Kim and Briana all over each other all the time or that Sebastian has made out with half of the cast and Misha at least tried to at one point. What most people wouldnt assume at first glance is that Rob is the worst. Sure, it needs some alcohol and some good friends, but there's none of the core con crowd who didnt have Rob in their lap and his lips somewhere near their own.

These are all facts Jensen is completly aware of. He himself has been a bit too close to some himself; hugging and cuddling are just too nice and the whole cast consist of way too attractive people alltogether. And everyone is a little after 4 beers.

Still, when he enters the green room on an unusal saturday night, his heart skips a beat. There's Misha sitting in the corner, touseld and dishelved. In his lap, Rob, half giggling, half making out with Misha.  
The air is thick and hot. It smells like booze. There's music blaring from a phone on the table. Giggling, laughing, talking. Everyone is still on a high from the concert. He had been outside for a bit, getting some air, saying Danneel good night. He really didnt think things would escalate that quickly. Sure, the gang had been amping up before the concert and no one had been sober to begin with. But that they would start an orgy within 20 minutes is actually nothing he'd expected.

„There's our man!“

It's Kim's voice that pull him out of his thoughts and back into this reality. She's the only sober person in this room and he hopes at least a bit, that she'd calm everything down. Everyone cheers for him. He smiles shyly, feels Kim's arm around his shoulder, her raspy voice in his ear.

„That was fucking awesome man!“  
„It was!“

Briana showed up on his other side, holding a jar with whiskey under his nose. He grabs and downs it. The women giggle and cheer, then leave him again.  
He tries to not look into Misha's direction, he doesnt wanna see this, but cant stop himself from taking a glance. They're not kissing anymore but still a bit too close. Rob is looking back at him, smileing widely, waving and giving him the thumbs up. He nods in response. Misha is looking the other way, head half buried into Rob's shoulder, whatever he's doing there.   
Jensen doesnt want to see it. Basically because he's not so fond of watching other people making out, like, in general. He turns away, looks around the room and then decides to sit down next to Jason. A bit too close maybe, but that's basically only because Jason is a big man and that sofa is a bit small and has nothing to do with the fact, that he's now in Misha's line of sight. He's leaning in very closely when he talks to Jason, it's just, so loud in this room and he doesnt wanna shout. And also leaning his tired head on the other man's shoulder has no deeper meaning than showing his dear platonic and unfortunately totally straight friend a bit of affection.  
He tries to glance disreetly over to Misha again, but he and Rob are now talking, faces still too close to eachother.   
Jensen sighs. Whatever, it's not that they have that kind of relationship anyways and of course anyone is free to do whatever with whomever. He just really doesnt need to see this. With a halfhearted excuse, a quick wave and murmured 'bye everyone' he leaves the scene and steps into the night.   
That went not how it was planed, but right now he doesnt even care. He'll go home now, to his wife and child who will be surprised but yet happy he's there and everything's okay. Who needs Misha anyways? Definitely not him, that's for sure.  
He walks on a few meters when he hears footsteps aproaching.

„Jackles, where're you going?“  
„Home.“

He doesnt turn around, doesnt wanna look into Misha's eyes. What the hell is even doing here? Wasnt he busy licking God's face? Why cant he just leave him alone?

„Home?“ 

Misha sounds seriously confused and reaches out for Jensen who winces at the touch on his shoulder. He doesnt wanna be touched by Misha, not now, after all this.

„Yeah, my house, my bed, my wife.“  
„Oh.“

For a moment Jensen thinks that Misha sounded sad and disappointed. But why would he? He obviously has some good company.

„yeah.“  
„I thought....“

Misha's grab on Jensen's shoulder gets stronger, he tried to turn him around. After a bit of resistence Jensen finally gives in. He turns around, faces Misha, the blue eyes that look darker than usual.

„What?“  
„that you had talked to Dee and that you would stay the night in the hotel instead of going home and that we'd spend the night together.“  
„Are you kidding me, Misha? I turn my back for like 10 minuntes and you dont even care. You grab the next person available and make out with them and when you're bored you come running back to me? I mean, yeah, whatever go, make out with the whole cast, I really dont care. But I'm not your bitch!“

They stare at each other what feels like hours. Jensen is just angry and tired and hurt and maybe even a bit embaressed. He didnt wanna shout, he didnt wanna sound like that. But the words had come out and now they cant be unsaid.  
Misha is just staring back at him. He cant really read his expression right now. And he wished, he'd say something to break this awkward silence.

„You're talking about Rob?“  
„Yeah I damn am talking about Rob! I mean, it's fine really, and hey, making out with god, that's something for the resumee. And I'm not keeping you from going back in there and continue.“

Again this awkward silence. It's almost unbearable and Jensen just wants to run, fast, away from here. Away from this bitch of a situation. But then Misha makes some low and weird noises and for a short second Jensen thinks he's crying. He's not though. Misha starts giggling and then turns into a full laughter.

„Oh my god, Jens! I cant believe what's happening here! You should know yourself how he behaves when he's drunk. Suddenly he was there and suddenly he shoved his tongue in my mouth. And I politely told him to stop. Which he did. What you would've seen, if you wouldnt have been too busy trying to make me jealous!“  
„That's not even... Argh!“

Jensen doesnt know what to feel or to think right now. He's still hurt, and he knows he shouldnt. And he knows he had promised Misha to stay with him tonight. And he really wants to, and now that Misha pulls him into a kiss, he loses his train of thought completly.

 

„I'm sorry Ackles. Come with me and I'll make it good again. Promised!“


End file.
